The Kitten and the Elf
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: Things have been very peaceful recently at the institute, leaving Kitty and Kurt with a lot of free time which they choose to spend together. But when Kitty starts to feel smothered, what will this mean for the future of the two mutants?
1. Time Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men.

The Kitten and the Elf

It was a lazy Saturday morning at the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters. Things had been unusually peaceful lately which allowed the mutants to hang out and get to know each other a little better. No one seemed to be spending quite as much time together, however, than Kitty Pride and Kurt Wagner. The two had been the best of friends for quite some time, and now with some free time on their hands, they were doing everything together. With all of this time together though came the realization that maybe, just maybe, there was something else there. While both of them felt this way, neither dared to say a word.

Later that day Kurt and Kitty were both in the mansion kitchen making lunch. As Kurt perused the fridge for something for the two of them to eat, Kitty helped out by grabbing a few plates, cups, and some other lunch time necessities. Kurt asked Kitty in his thickly coated German accent, "Hey Kitty, what do you want exactly? I know we don't really eat the same things." Kurt snickered, the thought that Kitty ate nothing but plants made his stomach churn. But then again, she probably thought the same thing about his high protein diet, so he always politely went along.

Kitty responded, "Umm, here, just get out whatever you want and I'll find myself something. Thanks Kurt." She sent a smile his way and then pranced over to the fridge to find what exactly she was craving. In the meantime, Kurt had out leftover pot roast from the previous night's dinner, some lunch meat (which he intended to eat on it's own as even bread made him sick), and some leftover bacon that was only going to be thrown out from breakfast that morning. Kitty peered his way and laughed, "Yeah.. and you think what I eat is gross."

Kurt responded, "What? I'm a growing lad!" The two of them carried on laughing and teasing as they prepared their lunch. This was how the two of them had always done things, maybe that is why the two were so close. While they always teased and poked fun, the two simply adored each other and were the best of friends.

The two then proceeded to sit down at the table, Kurt with his meat galore and Kitty with a healthy, yet admittedly slightly boring vegetable sandwich. The two continued to chat and bond. Kurt asked her with a mouth full of roasted meat, "So Kitty, you want to do something after lunch?"

"Sure, what were you thinking?", Kitty questioned.

Kurt answered, "Well, I was thinking maybe we could go down to the video store and maybe rent a movie or something? You know we always like a good movie! What better way to spend a Saturday then watching a movie and spending time with a friend?" This remark made Kitty blush. Kurt always knew the right things to say and how to get her to feel good. But were things actually changing? Something felt a little different since the two had been more or less joined at the hip for the past week or so.

Kitty responded, "That does sound good. Although...", Kitty stopped. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, "Do you think perhaps, we're spending too much time together?"

Kurt was taken back by this comment. Too much time? How could two humans, well... mutants, who were so close, possibly be spending too much time together? "Kitty, I don't understand? We love spending time together."

"I know that Kurt." Kitty smiled, "I love spending time with you. It's not that I don't want to. It just feels like.."

"Yes?"

"Like we're starting to cross over some sort of boundary. You know, the line that separates being friends, from you know... being more than friends." It pained Kitty to say this, but she didn't want either of them to unexpectedly fall into a situation that would be difficult to work through if feelings weren't mutual. She didn't know if Kurt felt the same way, in fact, she didn't even know what exactly she was feeling. Maybe it was just an illusion since the two were spending so much time together, she wanted to be sure.

Kurt was in the process of swallowing a mouth full of his lunch when Kitty had uttered that last sentence. He almost choked as the lump slowly moved it's way down his throat. Kurt thought to himself, why would she be having feelings like this? They were close to each other, so what was the harm? Even if it did end up being something more, would it have been so bad? Kurt had always had a special place in his heart for Kitty ever since she moved into the institute. There was just something about her that has always sparkled and radiated kindness. But now she thought they were getting too close? "Kitty. That... really hurts that you would say that. I really like you, you're my best friend. How could you be so worried about something happening between us?"

Kitty just sat there in a brief period of silence thinking about what Kurt had send. Not only did she make her friend feel bad, but she thought she had offended him as well. This isn't what Kitty wanted at all, she just wanted to be sure of what she had been feeling recently. "Kurt, I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said. I don't think you realize how much I care about you. It has just felt like we are getting closer than we ever have lately, and I just want both of us to be sure it's ok. That's all."

Kurt still appeared to be really hurt. What he had thought was a harmless movie suggestion turned into one of the most awkward and painful conversations in his life. "Kitty, I'm your friend. I don't really understand why you are saying this, but if this is what you want, then it's what we'll do. I'll find something to do. If you want me, I'll be up in my room." Before Kitty could get in another word, he had teleported up to his room, leaving half of his lunch on the table uneaten. Kitty felt a knot in her stomach. Did she do the right thing, she wondered?

* * *

AN: Long time no see ! It's been a long time! Not sure how many of you remember or have read my Kurtty fic "Winter Love", but that is my only big work I have done here. I have recently been watching some evo and decided to get back into the fanfiction a little! :) This is my latest concoction. Let me know what you think so far! :)


	2. Confusion

It was only a few minutes after their conversation, Kurt had remained in his room and Kitty went off to think about everything that had just taken place. Up in Kurt's room, he paced around nervously as thoughts kept flooding his confused mind. "Why would she say those things? After all this time... I really believed we had something special." Kurt glanced into his large, vanity mirror. "Maybe... could it be the way I look? No... Kitty doesn't care about that.", he tried to convince himself. "I know she doesn't." Kurt kept looking at his painfully different self in his reflection, yellow eyes glowing back at him. "Unless... maybe I'm only good enough for a friend..." Tears rushed into Kurt's eyes. He attempted to blink them away, but just couldn't keep the flow from coming. He retreated to his bed where he could cry and ponder further about what exactly was going through his dear friend's mind.

By this time Kitty too was pacing nervously about her room. She was so confused. She thought to herself, "What should I do? I feel horrible... Like, Kurt's my best friend, what am I doing? Is it really so bad that we're getting so close? I just don't know..." Kitty sat down on her bed as she tucked her knees under her chin. She didn't know what to do, and what's worse, she knew that Kurt was really hurting, which was exactly what she was trying to avoid in the first place. At that moment she got a reprieve from her thoughts as her room-mate Rogue made her way into the room. Rogue immediately noticed her friend in distress, which made Rogue sort of uneasy as she didn't know how to deal with these kinds of situations.

Rogue hesitantly questioned in her thick southern accent, "Hey Kitty, what's wrong?"

Kitty, wondering if Rogue was really the one to be discussing this with, hesitantly answered, "Umm, just... boy trouble is all..."

Rogue responded, "Ohh, well... you... want to talk about it?" Awkwardness was running thick between the two, but Kitty could tell Rogue was being sincere so she didn't see the harm of talking it out with her. "It isn't that crummy Lance guy, is it?"

Kitty replied, "No... it's not Lance. It's... someone else."

"Well, who is it?"

"Sure you want to know?" Kitty asked.

"Would I be standing here talking to you if I didn't?" Rogue had a concerned look in her eyes. What could Kitty, or rather, _who _could Kitty be talking about and why was it getting her upset like this?

Kitty answered, "I'm sorry Rogue... It's, umm... Kurt."

Rogue suddenly looked slightly horrified, "Kurt? My... brother? Ok... I can talk about this..."

"I don't expect you to, it's ok."

"No, it's alright. What's going on between you two? Are you fighting?"

Kitty replied, "I guess you could say that, but it's like, all my fault. We have both been having such a great time together, but I am afraid we're just spending_ too _much time together." Kitty averted Rogues forest green gaze and glanced down to the floor.

"What exactly do you mean by that? How could two friends as close as you guys be spending too much time together? I've seen you two together. Makes me sick honestly." Rogue chuckled to try and lighten the mood.

"Well, we're friends, right? I just feel like it's going into a different territory. Do we really want to go there?"

"Well, I don't know, do you?" Rogue asked.

"Well, I feel like I do. But it feels _wrong_. I mean, we're friends! Can you even do that?"

Rogue laughed, "It's not like it's incest! Look Kitty, you know I'm not into to all of this romantic stuff, but I'm going to try here. If you have feelings for Kurt and he has feelings for you, doesn't being friends make it that much better? You guys already know each other so well. You already _love_ each other, you know, in the friendly sense. What exactly is so bad?"

"I don't want to hurt him..."

"How exactly would you hurt him?"

"I don't know. Like, what if what I'm feeling right now aren't the romantic feelings I _think_ I'm feeling? For one I don't want to hurt him, and for another, I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Well, answer me this Kitty. Aren't you hurting him now?" Rogue was quite surprised with herself at how she was handling this awkward conversation.

"Yeah... And that just tears me apart."

"Then talk to him. What can it hurt?"

Kitty paused for a second, and then said, "Yeah.. but I tried talking to him."

"Did you tell him everything you told me?"

"Well... not exactly"

Rogue put her hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Then I think you should go do that. Tell him exactly what you told me. You two are too good of friends to keep yourselves apart like this."

Kitty glanced back up at Rogue, "Thanks Rogue, I'll try."

* * *

AN: Here's another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think to keep me motivated! :)


	3. We Need to Talk

It wasn't too long after Rogue and Kitty's conversation that Kitty had started to head over to Kurt's room. She was very nervous to confront Kurt after the two of them had the tense moment earlier in the day. Things hadn't been that awkward since her first few days at the institute when she was actually afraid of Kurt. Looking back she couldn't believe that ever took place and she felt utterly ridiculous. Afraid of her fuzzy elf? Really? She laughed but was also saddened by the situation way back then. How hurt she must have made him feel. And now what, she was doing it again? She didn't know what exactly she was going to say to Kurt, she just wanted to make it right.

Once she got to Kurt's door she gave a light knock as to not disturb him in case he were sleeping. To her relief he was awake and was answered with a, "Ja? Who is there?"

Kitty responded, "Hey Kurt, it's me..."

"Kitty?" His eyes lit up and he sat up in his bed. No matter what happened between the two, he would always be elated when he saw her. "Come on in." Kitty entered the room by phasing through the door. Opening it always seemed to be too much of a hassle.

She nervously fiddled with her hands behind her back as she looked down at the floor, "Hey, I... wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier... if that's ok?"

Her uneasiness to talk to him really pained Kurt. How could she be so afraid to talk to him? Didn't she know he wasn't going to get angry with her? No matter how hurt she may make him, he believed he could never actually get mad at her. "Kitty, it's ok. Please don't be so nervous. You know you can talk to me about anything." Kurt scooted over on his bed, "Here, sit down if you want to. Let's talk."

There he went again. He always knew just the words to say to make Kitty blush and feel all warm inside. He did make her feel more comfortable and she managed to take her gaze off of the floor and joined him sitting down on his bed. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I figured I'd come here and try to explain things a little better, and maybe get some of this figured out."

Kurt was still very confused, but as a loyal friend, he stayed and listened. "Then, let's talk about it." The two were still avoiding each others gaze, but at least they were talking.

"Well, you know how we're such good friends, right? Well, I've noticed lately that things have been changing. We're spending so much time together, it just feels like... I don't know..."

Kurt responded to Kitty's incomplete thought, "Well, ok, tell me this. Does the time that we spend together feel wrong? You keep bringing that up, but I still don't understand what you are trying to say."

Kitty awkwardly answered, "No, it doesn't feel wrong at all. It feels, well... 'right'. When we're together, I feel the happiest I've been in a long time."

Kurt was pretty perplexed, but continued to try to understand. "That's what I don't understand. You enjoy it, but you are saying it's a problem?"

Kitty then realized that she needed to stop dancing around what she was trying to say. All she was doing at the moment was confusing and frustrating her friend which he certainly didn't deserve. She was pretty amazed he was being as caring and friendly as he was, if he were anyone else she wouldn't have been given the time of day. "Kurt... I'm just going to say it, ok?" Kurt braced himself for whatever Kitty was about to tell him. "I think I'm starting to have feelings for you. Not the normal 'friendly' feelings, but the deeper, you know... boyfriend/girlfriend kind of feelings."

Kurt was shocked. He knew that all along she wanted to stay separate because of "that" boundary she kept referring to, but he thought it's because she didn't want to get that close to him, not that she was actually having those feelings. He wasn't quite sure what to say. "Kitty, I had no idea." He paused for a moment just trying to find what words he wanted to say. He was very fluent in English, but in awkward situations sometimes he had trouble digging words out of his jumbled English vocabulary. "Can I ask you something?" Kitty nodded. "You keep acting like this is a bad thing... why?"

Kitty was back to feeling incredibly awkward. She never in a million years thought she would be having this conversation with Kurt. "Kurt... it's not that I think it's bad. It's just, all new to me, you know? I just don't know what to think. I thought by spending some time away from each other, I'd be able to figure things out, you know?"

Kurt asked, "What's to figure out? Kitty, look... I wasn't going to say anything, but you're not the only one that has been having these feelings."

Kitty, too, was pretty dumbfounded, "Really? You have?" Kurt nodded his head.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Umm, ok." Kitty wasn't quite sure what he was going to say.

"You're afraid. I mean, we're such good friends and that would be a huge step for us. I'm kind of scared too. But really, think about what we have. Isn't it only natural that it continues to grow? If it wants to, shouldn't we let it?" Kurt gently placed his blue, three fingered hand on her delicate shoulder. This seemed to ease her a little.

"I don't know... maybe."

Kurt was trying to think of a temporary solution as he could see Kitty was pretty much at a dead end for the time being. "Alright, how about this. Let's try to forget about what just happened, ok? Why don't we rent that movie like we were going to do, and spend the rest of the day together. Maybe tonight we can talk about this more?"

Kitty was relieved that the conversation seemed to be at an end, she was really at a loss of what to say next. She decided to take him up on his offer, "Sure, that sounds good. You sure it won't be too awkward?"

"Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Let's just try to just hang out like ol' times, and we'll see where it goes? Who knows, maybe we'll figure something out." Kurt looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

Kitty returned the smile. Though still very nervous, if there was ever anyone she trusted with all of her heart it was Kurt. She wasn't sure what was going to happen later that day, but if she didn't try, she knew their friendship would most likely be over. "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

AN: Ahhh, still no reviews! *cries*. Please don't make me get down on my hands and knees and beg! I'll do it! It'll be a really pathetic sight too, trust me... I really hope everyone is enjoying the story but it's impossible to tell without any feedback. Please review and let me know how you like it, and if you have any advice/ideas let me know! Pleeeaaaase? :) The first reviewer gets a nice slice of chocolate cake! :D Mmmmmm.


	4. Movies and a Moment

Kitty and Kurt decided to put everything that had happened that morning on temporary hiatus and had arrived at the video store via Kurt's teleportation. Since Kurt's maximum distance is two miles, it took a few 'ports to get them there, and to stay discrete, he had teleported them around the side of the building where they wouldn't be seen. While the teleporting had no ill effects on Kurt since he was so used to the force, teleporting so many times left Kitty feeling a little dizzy. "Whoa... I'm, like, not feeling so hot." She started to stumble, but Kurt quickly intervened, caught her, and held her steady.

Kurt caringly said, "You're ok Kitty, just give it a minute or two. I've seen this happen to others before when I teleport them so much, it wears off in just a few minutes." Kitty now wasn't so worried about the dizziness as she was with the immense spark she was feeling between the two of them. Kurt's hold was so comforting and his image inducer covered fur brushing against her arm made her tingle. She had to stop this. If there was any hope of them having a normal evening, she had to stop thinking like this. Why couldn't she? Finally the dizziness seized and aside from her awkwardness otherwise, she was feeling much better. "You feeling better now?", Kurt smiled and asked.

Kitty responded, trying her best not to sound awkward, "I am, thanks Kurt." She was hoping she'd be able to start up some sort of conversation, but all of a sudden that has gotten pretty difficult. The two just headed into the store and were hoping they could agree on a movie, which was sometimes a decision that took half the day.

Once in the store, Kurt asked Kitty, "Hmmm, so, what will it be? Horror? Action? Mystery? Ahh, so many decisions."

Kitty replied, "Definitely not horror! I don't know how anyone can watch those movies... totally creepy."

Kurt laughed, "Ah, you just don't know good entertainment! It's fun to be scared sometimes!"

"Not to me...", Kitty replied.

"Oh yeah? Well, remember, you used to be afraid of me when we first met. And look how good that turned out!"

Kitty laughed, "Ok, ok, that's true. But that's different. This is just a stupid movie."

Kurt replied, "Ok, so horror is not your thing. What do you suggest?"

Kitty took a second to think about it. It had actually been a very long time since she had watched a movie. While she knew she loved romance stories, she knew that watching a movie about something they were trying to avoid was not a good idea. "Well, lets just look around at all the different sections and just see if anything jumps out at us."

Kurt let out a friendly sigh, knowing this was going to take forever. "Ok, Kitty." They started to look through the films, and every once in a while one would come across something that would catch their interest. To their dismay, everyone they would pick out the other would disapprove of.

Kurt pointed out a movie, "Oh! Look here! The Terminator!"

Kitty laughed and mocked, "You can't be serious? The Terminator?" She then proceeded to do her best terminator pose and quoted in her best Schwarzenegger impression, "I'll be back!"

Kurt laughed at her really lame impersonation. "Alright Ms. Movie Critic, what do _you_ suggest?"

"Alright..." Kitty continued to root through the rows of movies until she found one that appealed to her, "Ok, here we go! Chicago, I love this movie!"

"Chicago? Umm, I don't think so...", Kurt chuckled wondering what Kitty was thinking.

They went back and forth like this for quite some time until they finally found a movie the two could agree on. They decided to rent the '96 film Fargo. They were both heading to the cashier when they saw a very humorous, albeit pathetic sight. In the back of the video store there was an "adult video" section partitioned off by a curtain, and to their surprise, Fred Dukes was heading out of that area hiding a movie under his arms. He was hoping no one noticed as he inched his way across the store. He didn't even notice Kitty and Kurt, who were getting quite a laugh from the situation. Kurt joked to Kitty, "Guess someone's not going to be very lonely this weekend, ja?"

Kitty responded, "Ewww, that's like, so gross! Can you imagine?" The image was enough to make the two gag repeatedly, but they continued to laugh. They then hurried up and checked out their movie in hopes Fred wouldn't notice them. They could only imagine that would cause trouble since being humiliated was something that always got "The Blob" extremely fired up. Once they were checked out, the two went back outside around the building, and Kurt proceeded to teleport the two back to the institute.

After they were back to the institute and Kitty had recovered from yet another dizzy spell, the two retreated to the "family room" to watch their movie. The others in the institute were either out with plans or were hanging out elsewhere, so they had the room all to themselves. They weren't quite sure if this was a good or bad thing, but they had to make the best of it if they were going to work things out. Kurt popped in the movie, and the two seated themselves; Kurt picked the floor so he could lay back a little, and Kitty opted for the sofa, partly because she was still trying to keep a little bit of distance between them, and for another she could never really sit on the floor without getting cramped up. She didn't know how Kurt did it. Kurt turned off his inducer so he could feel a little more comfortable. While the image inducer had no actual affect on him physically, somehow he felt "different" when it was on, and he felt his most natural while he appeared in his true form. The previews were now running so the two carried some light conversation until their movie had started.

It was about 40 minutes into the movie and the two were pretty into it. Kurt did notice though how lonely Kitty looked sitting on the couch by herself, however, he didn't want to push himself on her by joining her, so he decided to ask her to join him, "Hey Kitty, you sure you don't want to join me? There's plenty of room!"

Kitty thought about it for a second. Things were going really well, but for some reason, she was still nervous to sit next to him. She wanted to be close to him, but something was holding her back. The only thing that was actually pushing her to say "yes" is the fact that she didn't want to hurt him yet again. "Umm... sure."

"Kitty, you don't have to. You just looked kind of lonely over there by yourself. I just thought I'd ask."

Kitty thought about it for another second or two, and realized how ridiculous she was being. It was just a seat on the floor, it didn't mean anything significant, and Kurt was being so sweet by asking. "No, I want to Kurt! Sorry, I must have just been really into the movie or something." She tried to recover and then moved down onto the floor. There was about 2 feet between the two mutants, she figured any closer would be awkward. Part of her was telling her she wanted to be closer, but for now, that was where she was staying.

Kurt turned to her and asked, "Comfy?"

"Well, the floor isn't really comfortable to me, but at least I'm not lonely anymore." She smiled at him and he returned a toothy grin.

It was about 20 more minutes into the movie, and at this point, Kitty wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore. She was so focused on what was going through her head at that moment. She thought to herself, "Why are things all of a sudden getting clearer now? I mean, I actually feel like this is more "right". I want to get closer... will he let me? I mean... he said earlier he felt the same, but can I take that risk? I just don't know... Ok Pryde, pull yourself together. You can do this. Just ask how he'd feel about it. I'm sure he won't mind..." Kitty managed to escape her jumbled thoughts and was able to ask Kurt her bashful request. "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt turned to her and asked, "Ja, Kitty?" After turning and looking at her, he could tell she was incredibly nervous.

Kitty responded, "Umm... well, I was thinking. You... you know what we were talking about earlier?"

"Of course, what is it?" Kurt was confused that she was bringing it up as she was the one that didn't want to talk about it. He didn't mind though, he was hoping she was starting to figure things out in her mind. He knew whatever happened was ok with him. He loved her and would have loved to be with her, but if they were able to stay friends otherwise, that would be good with him too. The thing that mattered most to him was that the two of them remained friends.

Kitty continued to asked her question, "Well, I've been thinking and it's all starting to make more sense to me now. I just kind of wanted to try something... do you mind if we, umm... sit... a little closer?"

Kurt was quite surprised by this request, as the whole day she had been trying to keep their distance. He too was feeling a little nervous about this. They had gotten close in the past when they would be goofing around, but they had never just sat so close to each other while watching a movie. This was a first step to whatever was to happen to them. Kurt replied, with what he hoped was an appropriate response, "Sure Kitty. I don't mind at all." He sent an inviting smile her way. Kitty scooted in until the two were almost touching. Kurt wasn't exactly sure how to react, was he supposed to put his arm around her? Was that too soon? Was he supposed to just leave her there? All of a sudden there was so much pressure, but for Kitty's sake he kept his cool. He just remained seated the way he had been and Kitty too remained seated the same. They were just "closer".

During the next few minutes the two kept glancing back at each other. The two would periodically rub against the other as well which would have an effect on them both. The time for Kitty that was the most intense was when Kurt's tail, which more or less had a mind of it's own, kept grazing her back as it swayed back and forth. He was too occupied with his thoughts as well as the movie to even notice he was doing it. However, when he did happen to finally look back over to Kitty's way he saw that she was pretty tense. "Kitty, are you ok?"

Kitty didn't know what to say. She wasn't necessarily uncomfortable. The contact was giving her chills. She liked it, in a way. But it also felt a little awkward as everything seemed to be happening so fast. She tried to explain, "Oh, I'm ok... It's just that your tail keeps brushing against my back, and well... you know."

Kurt, all of a sudden a little embarrassed, said, "Oh, I'm sorry Kitty. I didn't realize. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kitty continued to explain further, "No, it's not that. It's just that with us this close and having this much contact, it's like, things are becoming so much clearer. But, it's kind of all of a sudden, so a little intense, you know?"

"Ja, I know what you mean. I have to be honest Kitty, I really like this too, but I'm not exactly sure what I should do right now."

Kitty responded, "Well, we could maybe get... closer? Hold hands maybe? That sounds pretty safe, right?" Kurt agreed. It'd be a nice test between the two as they were discovering their new feelings for each other. Kurt gently placed his hand on Kitty's, and the two looked at each other in awe. This was good, it felt _right_. The feelings between the two continued to grow exponentially as they gazed into the others eyes. They had stopped thinking so much with their heads and started to allow their instincts take more control. Then, before they knew it, they were inching closer and closer to each other until they embraced in their very first kiss.

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! :) It helps so much, you don't know! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! :)


	5. As the Clouds Roll By

It was a few seconds after their embrace and the two gazed into the others eyes. Kurt spoke first. "Wow... did we really just do that?"

Kitty giggled, "I like, think we did."

Kurt smiled and questioned, "And? What did you think?"

Kitty picked Kurt's hands up in her own and gazed deeper into his shining yellow eyes, "It was amazing."

Kurt responded, "Ja, it was. See, and you were so worried!"

Kitty laughed, "Yeah, I know. So, we really going to do this?"

"I think we are." Kurt smiled and grabbed Kitty into a hug. He was so happy to not only have his friend back, but to actually be able to be with her was one of the most amazing things that has ever happened to him. She hugged back and the two must have stayed like this for over a minute.

The two finally released and Kitty asked, "So, we finishing the movie?"

Kurt responded, "Sure. Not much left now, although I've got to say 'our' version kicks ass."

Kitty giggled at her blue friend, "Oh yes, totally!" The two lay down on the floor, with no more awkwardness between the two of them, and finished watching their movie.

After it was over they noticed it was pretty late and the two of them were exhausted from their stressful, but in the end very pleasant day. Kurt walked Kitty to her room, and after making sure there were no stray mutants wondering the halls, he whispered to her, "So, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams mein Kätzchen."

"Kats-hen? What's that?" Kitty asked, slightly mispronouncing the German "ch".

Kurt chuckled, "It's the German word for "Kitty", I thought it may make for a good nickname. I don't have to use it if you don't like it."

Kitty blushed and smiled, "No, it's ok, I love it." The two leaned in for a good night kiss. "Good night, my fuzzy elf."

"Sleep tight, Kätzchen."

* * *

It was the next morning and everyone in the institute was down eating breakfast. Well, everyone besides a mysteriously absent Kitty and Kurt. The two were still up in their rooms, but they weren't sleeping. They were both resting back in their beds just thinking about all that had happened the day before. The two were finally at peace, and they couldn't have been happier. It was a Sunday morning, so neither of them were really in a hurry to get out of bed, that is, until the air vents managed to waft some breakfast aroma into the rooms. Kitty didn't really notice, but Kurt, who had barely eaten the day before, suddenly got a pain through his abdomen telling him he was starving. He hopped out of bed, and having slept in only his boxers, slipped into some pajamas before rushing downstairs for breakfast. He was greeted by many stares from his fellow mutants. Since when was Kurt late to a meal?

"Hey guys, guess I over slept a bit.", said Kurt.

Scott laughed, "Ah, but I see the smell of breakfast has gotten you down here in a hurry."

Kurt replied, "Ja, I'm starving." Kurt was about to eat until he realized there was another mutant still absent. "Where's Kitty?"

Evan answered, "She didn't come down either. What's with you two this morning?"

Kurt surely didn't want to answer that question. He made sure to be as vague as possible while still telling the truth, as he hated to lie. "We were watching a movie last night and it ran a little late. I guess we're just a little tired."

Rogue, after hearing what Kurt had just said, smiled. She remembered what Kitty had talked to her about the day before. Had they worked things out? She asked Kurt, "Well, why not go up and get her?"

Kurt's hunger pains were getting worse and worse the more the breakfast molecules made their way deep into Kurt's nose. However, he didn't want to eat with Kitty being up in her room alone. He agreed that he'd go up and retrieve her.

Once up to her room he knocked on her door. "Kitty! Rise and shine Kitty!"

Kitty chortled at her friend, "Kurt, I'm awake. Come on in."

Kurt went into Kitty's room via the door since it was far too early for teleporting. "Come on, we're missing breakfast!"

"Oh.. I wasn't even thinking about breakfast. I was just up here thinking about yesterday."

Kurt responded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was doing it too." The two smiled at each other. "So... we're not telling the others yet, right?"

"Yeah, not yet. Way too soon. We'll tell them when we think it's right."

Kurt laughed, "Ja, or until they figure it out. I think they are already a little suspicious. They'll be even more so if we don't get our butts down their for breakfast!"

Kitty giggled, "Ok, ok. Let's go fill the tank, Wagner."

The two went down to breakfast where they made sure not to speak of anything that happened last night. Kitty was unaware that Kurt had told them about the movie. Evan asked, "So Kitty, how was the movie last night?"

Kitty almost choked on the juice was was attempting to swallow. "Movie?"

Kurt quickly intervened, "Ja, I told them that we watched Fargo last night. They were wondering why we were so tired."

Kitty replied, trying to recover, "Oh, yeah, the movie was alright." The two continued eating hoping no one noticed the awkwardness of the moment. The way things were going, it seemed like it would be no time at all that their fellow mutants would have them figured out.

* * *

It was a little after breakfast that Kitty and Kurt were both hanging out right outside the institute. It was a nice spring morning so they figured they'd go out and enjoy it. The were both off to the side of the mansion hoping to stay discrete for the time being. Luckily, with them being mutants and having to hide themselves from the world, being discrete was probably the thing they were best at.

They both were both lain back in the grass enjoying the nice weather while they conversed with each other. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours yet, but somehow it felt like it had been much longer since the two had been together. Maybe it's because nothing had much changed, but were more so "realized". The two watched the clouds go by, and like children, were naming the clouds as they rolled past. Kurt pointed one out and exclaimed, "Hey, look at that one! It's a dog!"

"Really? I totally see a bear. Mmmm, maybe I dog, I suppose." She stopped for a second as she looked around to spot her own. "Oh, look there! It's a mouse!" Kurt laughed. As childish as this little game seemed, the two were really kids at heart so it was actually a lot of fun for the two. All of a sudden, Kitty started to laugh, grabbed Kurt's arm, and pointed up to the sky, "Kurt, look, it's you!".

Kurt couldn't believe it. It actually looked like him! All the way down to the pointy ears, posture, and tail. Quite eerie really. "Oh wow, it is me!", Kurt laughed, "Only... I have to say I'm much better looking than that!" Kurt ran his three fingered fingers through his indigo hair.

Kitty laughed. The two continued doing this for a little bit and then parted ways for a little while. Life at the institute was really nice, but they didn't get off the hook for chores. They each had their own chores to do, whether it was taking out trash, doing dishes, or cleaning their room. Kitty was doing a little cleaning, around her portion of the room, when her roommate walked in. Kitty, a little nervous as she knew what her and Rogue had talked about the previous day, asked her, "Hey Rogue, like... what's up?"

Rogue gave a mild chuckle at her friend's uneasiness, "Oh, nothing much." She paused for a second. "So, I'm just gonna shoot right to the inevitable question, how'd yesterday go?"

Kitty wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. After all, her and Kurt did agree to keep it a secret, but Rogue _did _already know that something was going on with them, so what was the harm? "Umm, well... it didn't start off the greatest. We had a really awkward conversation, but then we agreed to put it on hold for a while, so we rented a movie and just tried to, you know, hang out."

"And how'd that go?"

"It went really well! Well, at first it was awkward. But really, I was just making it that way. After I decided to stop listening to my thoughts so much, everything kind of fell into place. And we... um... kind of kissed." Kitty blushed as she recalled the moment.

Rogue's eyes got really wide, "What? Are you serious?"

Kitty laughed, "Yeah! Totally serious! We have decided to hang out on a couple-like basis for a while and see how it goes."

While this conversation was a little weird for Rogue, she was truly happy for her friend, "That's great Kitty. You look happy."

Kitty smiled, "Yeah, I really am. It feels so great! If I only knew this before hand, I like, would have avoided all of that awkwardness. But whatever, it's done now."

Rogue put her gloved hand on Kitty's shoulder, "Well, I'm happy for ya. And don't worry, I'm not going to say anything."

Kitty looked up at her friend, "Thanks Rogue. I'll see you later!"

* * *

AN: Hope you guys like this chapter! :) I really enjoyed writing it. Also figured I'd throw in some origin of "Kätzchen" for ya, since I'm always baffled that other fics just start off with Kurt calling Kitty this with no explanation? It's not like he ever called her that in the show.

Well, anyway, hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think! I've already got some good ideas for the next chapter, but the extra motivation always helps! :) Thank you so much for the reviews so far! And Blanc Expression, your review made me laugh! :P I never really thought of it as "raging hormones", haha.


	6. Video Games and a Pillow Fight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-men or Nintendo!**

* * *

It was a little later and both Kitty and Kurt were done the few chores that they had to do that day. Kitty had already eaten lunch and was heading upstairs while Kurt was on his way down to eat, himself. Kurt gleefully asked Kitty, "Hey Kitty, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Aw, thanks Kurt, but I've already eaten. But, I'll still join you if you'd like."

Kurt smiled, "Sure! Come on, I'm starving!"

* * *

The two were in the kitchen and while Kurt was gorging down his lunch, which today was just another variation of his mostly meat based diet, they just talked with each other and Kitty decided to tell him about her most recent conversation with Rogue. "Um, Kurt?", Kitty said.

"Ja, Kitty?"

"Um, you remember how we said we weren't going to tell anyone about us, right?"

Kurt stopped eating for second, "Yes?"

"Well... I kind of told Rogue."

Kurt really wasn't concerned, but he was curious, "How come?"

"Well, you know how we were having trouble before? Well, she helped me through a lot of it and then she asked me how it worked out. I had to tell her, you know?"

Kurt smiled, "It's ok, Kitty. She deserved to know, she's a good friend to you. It's not a big deal to me if everyone knows it really, but I know you don't really want that right now."

Kitty nodded her head, "No, not yet. Everyone's going to be asking all kinds of questions and gushing all over us, I'd rather just enjoy this time right now, you know?" The two friends blushed.

"Ja, I know what you mean. Hey Kitty, think you may want to go up to my room and hang out after lunch?"

Kitty laughed, "Kurt... you're so forward!"

Kurt blushed and almost choked on his last bite of food, as he realized what Kitty was getting at, "No, not that! Geez Kitty, get your mind out of the gutter!" Kitty chuckled. "I just meant to hang out, you know... movie, music, games, etc.? In my room we'd be alone and not have to worry about company."

"I know what you meant Elf! I just thought it was humorous."

Kurt laughed, "Well, I'm glad me getting all flustered is 'humorous' to you."

"Aww, I'm sorry Kurt. But you know, you were totally cute right there too, all flustered like that."

Kurt smiled, "Oh, really?"

Kitty giggled as she stood up from the table. "Of course you were. Now come on, lets go up."

Kurt responded, "Oh yeah? Who's the forward one now?"

"Oh, just come on"

Before the two could make it out of the kitchen, someone else had entered the room. It was Rogue. Rogue smiled at the look on their faces, "Hey, what's going on guys? How are ya doin'?"

Kitty replied, "Oh, Kurt and I were just going to hang out some. I... told Kurt that we talked."

Rogue responded, "Oh?"

Kurt added, "Ja, she did. Thanks for helping her out Rogue."

Rogue smiled, "Eh, no problem. Not exactly the most fun conversation I've had about my brother, but what are friends for? I'm happy for you two."

"Aww, thanks Sis. Well, we're going to head up, we'll catch you later!" Kurt put his hand onto Kitty's shoulder, and with a puff of sulfur and brimstone, the two disappeared.

* * *

It was only a few moments later and the two were looking for something to do up in his room. Kurt tried to recommend some things. "Hmm, want to listen to some music?"

"Mmm, maybe later. I'm like, not really in a music mood right now."

"Umm... movie?"

"We like, just watched a movie..."

Kurt laughed, "Ok, ok. I know this may not be really "you", but how about a video game?"

Kitty thought about it and thought, why not? It was different. It was something she hadn't really done before, and Kurt teaching her could be pretty fun. "Sure, that sounds like fun. Although I have to say, I've never really played before."

Kurt smiled and jumped at the chance to teach his friend something new, "Ah, it's easy! I'll show you!". Kurt didn't exactly have the most "up to date" system, but it was by far his favorite. It was an N-64, the system that was recently replaced on the market with the newer Game Cube. Kurt set up the system as he was wondering what kind of game Kitty would want to play. "So, what would you like to play? I've got some combat games, some racing games, puzzle..."

Kitty thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, racing sounds like fun!"

"Ah, excellent choice mein Kätzchen! I think you'll like this one." He shuffled through his galore of game cartridges until he came to one of his favorites, "Diddy Kong Racing". He placed the game cartridge into the system and gathered up the two oddly shaped controllers for him and his friend. "Here you go Kitty", exclaimed Kurt as he handed the controller to her. She was sort of intimidated at the amount of buttons staring back at her. How was she going to learn this? It looked so complicated! Kurt noticed the daunted look on her face. "Ah, don't worry, it's easy! And hey, you've got an advantage over me! I've only got three fingers! It's much more complicated like that. You'll be fine."

Kitty chuckled, "Alright, that's true." At this time the opening game credits were rolling and Kitty was practically giddy. "Aw, look how cute they all are!" Kurt laughed at her reaction. He had never seen anyone gush over a video game. "So, I like, get to be one of them?"

"Ja Kitty. Here, this is the character select screen. Choose whichever one you like!" Kurt reached over to her controller to show her the button to use. "Here, you use these arrow buttons right here to go through the characters, then you press this one when you have picked."

Kitty was surprisingly getting into the game. She thought all of the characters were very charming, but she wasn't sure which one to pick out. "Hmmm, I'm not sure which one I want. Well, not that creepy alligator... Don't much care for the bear either..." Kurt was very amused at her indecisiveness. "Oh, I know! I want the little mouse! She's like, totally adorable!"

Kurt giggled at a very elated Kitty, "How did I know you were going to pick her? That's Pipsy." Kurt then chose his character, the little tiger Timber. When they were ready to choose a level Kurt paused a moment to explain the buttons to Kitty. Kitty was unsure she'd get very far, but she was having a lot of fun. Last thing they had to do was pick between a car, hovercraft, or plane for the level. Kitty decided to go with a car, which was more familiar territory, while Kurt decided to go with the plane.

*GET READY! GO!*

The two were now in the race and Kurt was almost in the league. Kitty on the other hand? She was running off the road, into ponds, trees and walls... Her and Kurt were laughing at her progress. Kurt said, "Having some trouble there meine Freunde?"

"See, I told you I couldn't do this! Look, I'm in last place! I think someone actually just passed me again!"

Kurt had to clear the tears from his golden eyes, "Oh Kitty, you'll get it! This is a practice round!" After a little bit of time Kitty did start to improve... well, a little. The two were on a new race now after Kurt had won the last. "Alright, ready Kitty?"

Kitty laughed, "I guess..."

*GO!*

The two started off again, but not too long after starting someone laid an oil slick right in front of Kitty and her car started to spin out of control. "What? No!", Kitty shouted. She started to go again, but not without realizing she was going in the wrong direction. The words "Wrong Way" taunted her as they flashed on the screen.

Kurt snickered, "It's going to be kind of hard to win going in reverse, Kitty!"

"Oh yeah, Blue Boy?" She set down the controller and tackled her blue friend to the floor. Kurt was not expecting it or he would have simply teleported away. "I'll teach you to make fun of me!"

Kurt was on the ground, quite surprised Kitty got him down there, "Ja, ja, very funny! Too bad you're no match for me!" Kurt then quickly tackled her back, knocking her onto a bean bag chair in his room.

"Oh, it's on!" Kitty went charging after Kurt, but this time it was expected. Kurt teleported up to the chandelier on the ceiling, using his tail to dangle from it. While Kitty was still unaware of where he went, Kurt quickly jumped down and bolted towards her, making her jump slightly. She managed to have enough time to react and phase through his attempted, but soon failed ambush. Kurt, after startlingly phasing through her, crashed onto his bed. Kitty was mighty proud of herself, "Hah! And you thought I couldn't take you..."

"Oh Ja? Well, It's not over yet!" Kurt ran and got a pillow off of his bed as his choice of "weapon", and once Kitty noticed what he was doing, she too grabbed one. "Ah, pillow fight, eh? We'll see who wins!" Kurt ran towards Kitty and tried to get a hit in, but she quickly phased through him and sent him stumbling past. As he was still in motion she pulled his tail as he ran past to make him fall to the ground. "Hey, no fair!" While he was still startled, she got a good throw into his face. She started to laugh maniacally. "Ah, you want to play dirty, ja? Ok then..." Kurt then started to teleport all around the room to disorient her, and it worked! As soon as he was to a side that she wasn't looking at, he made his attack. He charged her with the pillow and hit her at full force which sent both of them flying to the ground. "Hah! Look who's laughing now Kitty!"

Kitty laughed, "Ok, ok, well played!" The two continued to laugh and carry on. They then looked into each others eyes, and suddenly, their silliness seemed to vanish. "Kurt?"

"Ja, Kitty?"

"You really are amazing, I like, hope you know that."

Kurt smiled, "Aw, thanks Kitty. You're pretty amazing too!" The two continued their everlasting gaze. Kurt then took his hand and tenderly brushed some loose hair in front of Kitty's face behind her ear, "You're so beautiful Kätzchen."

Kitty blushed, she had never really had anyone tell her she was beautiful before. "Kurt... no one's ever told me that before. You really think I'm beautiful?"

Kitty's modesty made him grin, "Of course you are." Kurt then started to wonder, how could someone so beautiful and perfect want to be with someone that looked like him? He didn't completely understand it.

"Aw, thank you Kurt." Kitty knew she had to say something, but what? She was terrible at this sort of thing, something Kurt seemed to be a natural at. "I know you may not realize it, but you're like, totally cute and handsome as well." She lifted her hand and rubbed the velvety fur on his cheek.

Kurt was surprised to hear these words, as while he always joked about how handsome and sexy he was, what he actually believed about himself was far from being "good looking". "Aww, you're just saying that..."

Kitty felt a little hurt, how couldn't he believe that he was attractive? "No, I mean it Kurt. Why would you think that?"

Kurt's expression changed. He didn't have the same cheerful look at the moment, but a saddened one. "I'm sorry Kitty... I know I always joke otherwise and stuff, but I actually have a pretty low self-esteem. I can't help it. I look so... different."

Kitty put her hand on her discouraged friend's shoulder, "So what? That one of the things I love about you, Kurt."

"Really? It doesn't freak you out that I only have three fingers, two toes, blue fur, and a tail? I'm like an animal..."

Kitty tried to comfort him, "Kurt, it doesn't freak me out at all. I know I reacted badly when I first came here, but everything was so new to me, you know? I was really freaked out about everything! But once I got to know you, I realize that there was nothing to be afraid of. I love the way you are."

Kurt managed to bring a smile back to his face, "Aw, thanks Kitty. You know... when you were so unsure about what exactly was going on between us, I actually thought that maybe... maybe it was because of how I looked. I realize that was stupid now, but for some reason it's so hard to get past my appearance."

"Kurt, I would never think that."

Kurt looked up at his concerned friend, "I know. Thank you." The two embraced in a hug, and then a short kiss. "I love you Kitty... I hope it's ok to say that..."

Kitty's heart melted. She was actually really happy he spoke those seemingly 'forbidden' words. "It's ok, Kurt. I love you too." They continued to gaze at each other for a little, taking in the moment, and then decided to get back to their game. Kurt tried to convince her, "Don't worry, you'll do well this time!"

Kitty chuckled, "Well, we'll see."

The race had started and Kitty was actually pretty surprised at how much better she was doing. She wasn't winning, but she wasn't in last and going off the road either. Kurt said, "See Kitty? I told you you'd do better!"

Kitty smiled, "Ok, you were right! This is actually pretty fun!"

"I thought you'd like it!" The two continued to play and Kitty continued to get better after every round. While they were playing, Kitty decided to start up a conversation. It was something that she has always wondered about.

"Hey, Kurt? What was it like back in Germany?"

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. Was she really asking him this? What was he going to tell her? It was one of his deepest, darkest secrets, he had never told anyone except the professor. "Well, I've heard that Germany is pretty great."

Kitty was confused, he had 'heard'? "Kurt, what do you mean? You were there, weren't you?"

Kurt responded, "Well, ja... I was there. I just, didn't get out much... It's a long story... I don't really talk about it."

Kitty then realized that it was something much deeper than she had ever thought. What happened back in Germany? She wasn't sure though if Kurt was going to tell her, so she decided to back off a little. "I'm sorry Kurt, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to."

Kurt paused the game and looked at Kitty. "No... I want to. Let's just finish playing the game though, we're having fun. But I promise, if you still want to hear it, we'll talk after the game."

Kitty agreed, a little fearful, wondering what exactly she was getting her friend to tell her.

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know it seems like a little bit of filler maybe, but I just love writing about the sweet little moments I think the two of them have. :) And I don't think I've ever seen a fic with Kurt teaching Kitty video games, so figured it might be fun! ^_^

Thank you for the reviews and man, GIZMAC, hi there! It's cool to see you around here still! Not sure if you remember but you were one of my first fans on "Winter Love" back in 2005. Geez, it's been a while! I'm glad you are enjoying this fic so far! :D


	7. Gloomy Past

"YES!", shouted Kitty as she had just won her first round of the game.

Kurt congratulated her. "Ah, see Kitty? I told you you could do it!" While Kitty was very pleased with herself that she finally beat Kurt, and perhaps knocked him down a peg or two, she had not forgotten what they had talked about just a little bit before.

Kurt then noticed his friend's giddiness seemed to fade away. "Hey Kurt...", said Kitty, "Remember what we were discussing before? Do you... maybe feel like talking about it now?" Kurt felt his heart sink yet again. This was something that he tried his hardest to keep far back into the deep dark depths of his mind, and now he was being asked again to talk about it? But, in a way, he wanted to talk to Kitty about it. He had never shared this to anyone really, why not open up to his best friend? He felt so extremely close to her, that oddly, he was sort of comfortable talking to her about it. Even though he was comfortable talking to her about it, it surely didn't make it easy to relive. Regardless, he answered Kitty's request and said that he wanted to tell her.

Kurt got off from where they had been sitting and got onto the middle of his bed, in his usual "knees tucked up to his chest" position. "Here Kitty, come sit down with me." Kitty obliged and joined him on the bed, taking more of an "Indian style" posture. The two were facing each other. Kurt looked up into Kitty's eyes and asked, "So, you sure you want to hear this?" Kurt wanted to stress the severity of his story in case she may not want to know something so horrible about her best friend.

Kitty put her hand on his shoulder and responded, "Kurt, I want to hear it as long as you want to tell me." She paused for a moment. "Even if it's horrible, I want to be there for you."

Kurt sighed, "Alright, here it goes..." Kurt couldn't believe that he was about to tell his past to Kitty, but she wanted to hear it, so he was going to tell her. "So, you know how my parents adopted me, right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I think you even showed me a picture of them before."

"Ja, that is them. They were really great. I mean, really great! But, they were very protective of me. From the day they "adopted" me, or apparently fished out of a river as discovered in Rogue's dream... they knew I was different. Ever since I was a baby I looked like this. They loved me for who I was, but they knew that society wouldn't see me the way they did. I was just a kid though, I didn't understand, and they never told me I was different from them. I honestly didn't know... somehow. The innocence of a child, I guess... Well, for a while I was fine being inside all the time. I mean, I was like 4 years old and pretty easy to keep entertained. However, as I grew older, so did my curiosity of the outside world. I started to ask questions by the time I was about 6 years old. Whenever I would ask my parents why I couldn't go out like they did, they would always try to come up with something different. Eventually, they couldn't keep lying to me, and they finally told me. They told me I was different... They told me that while they loved me, others wouldn't understand and may treat me cruelly. It's really a hard thing for a 6 year old to grasp. I didn't understand. Even if I looked different, why should people care? You know?"

Kurt paused for a moment, then continued. "So, I would tell them I didn't care. I didn't care if people saw me differently, I just wanted to get out and see what I was missing. I mean, you can't keep someone locked up forever, and I think my parents were starting to see that too. They finally agreed to take me out. But... there were conditions. The only way they said I could go out was if I was completely covered. They told me it was for my own good. Honestly? I didn't care. I was just so happy to be getting out! So... Mutter took me to the market. It was wonderful! All of the sights, the smells, the people, I loved it! It was so exciting to see my parents' world, and from the looks of it, everyone else's! I had no idea there were so many people! Of course, after that day, I wanted more. I think that's when my parents started to regret taking me out... Every time they went to leave, I asked to go with them. I would get really upset when they would tell me 'Kein Sohn, nicht heute.' Why wouldn't they take me, I wondered? I always covered up like they wanted, but still, it was only every once in a while that they would take me with them. So, one night I was sitting at home with my Vater and I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't be left alone anymore. I decided to sneak out of the house and go exploring on my own, however, I didn't leave without covering up like my Mutter always told me. I'm not quite sure how I got out without my Vater noticing, but I did."

Kitty asked, "So, where did you go?"

"I went to the only place my Mutter ever really took me, the market place. I loved it there. But it was dark now, and everything looked so different. But it was so knew and exciting as well! Even so, I was very careful to stay away from the people there and kept to myself, covered in my cloak deep into the shadows. I knew my Mutter told me all of those things for a reason, I wasn't about to let myself be seen out in the open. I just loved being out. So, there I was, a little six year old boy all alone in a dark, unfamiliar world. I continued to walk along some buildings where I could stay in the shadows, but apparently a street light caught me slightly... And that's when it happened, someone noticed me."

Kitty was so into his story, it was almost like it wasn't real, but was something out of a novel. "What happened when they noticed you?"

"Oh, Kitty... it was the single worst moment of my life." Kurt put his head down, as if he was about to cry.

"Kurt, you can stop if you want to. I don't want to push you to go on." She put her hand on his to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I am going to finish telling you... it's just so hard to relive all of this." Kurt paused, then continued his story after regaining some of his composure. "So, this man noticed me. I got really scared when I saw him approaching me, but I didn't run. I just stood there. The man asked me what I was doing there all alone. Remember, I was covered, but he could tell I was a child because of how small I was. He asked me where my parents were. I told him I didn't know, and then he insisted on helping me find them. He was a really kind gentlemen, or... at least at that moment he was. He took my wrist and wanted me to follow him and talk to him, but I knew this was wrong. I wasn't supposed to be doing this. I asked him to please let me go. Then when he wouldn't, I started to get more frightened and started to try to pull away. He had me into the light now, I was no longer protected by the darkness. All that stood between me and him was a cloak. Well, I kept struggling and struggling, but he kept yelling at me to let him help. Well, during the struggle I tripped and fell, and the hood to my cloak fell from my head. It was then that everything went horribly wrong. The man just stared at me, with the most horrified look I think I've ever seen in someone's eyes. Then another person saw me, then another. Then, in my nervousness, I accidentally allowed my tail to slip out of my disguise. They all started to freak out, and the man that originally wanted to 'help me' picked me up and hiked me into the crowd as he yelled, "It's a demon!". Everyone ran and screamed in terror, as I, a little boy, laid helplessly on the ground."

Kitty interrupted, "That's awful..."

Kurt replied, "It gets worse... So, I'm there on the ground as the crowd is panicking. 'What do you want from us, Demon?' and 'Who sent you here?' among other questions were being shouted at me. I didn't know what to do, so I ran. Then I heard the crowd, or 'mob' rather at this point, yell, 'Get him! Don't let him get away!'. I ran as fast as I could, but in the end, it wasn't enough. They caught me. Some were beating me. Some were throwing insults. Some were standing back scared. But then, everything managed, somehow, to get even worse."

Kitty was almost speechless. Her expression was of shock, she had no idea something this horrible had happened, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear anymore. But, her friend was courageous enough to tell her his story, the least she could do is finish listening to it. "It got worse?", she asked, horrified.

"Ja, it did... I was trying to get away, trying to squirm out of the crowd. But out of nowhere, there was an unbelievable pain from the end of my tail. They had driven a stake into me, nailed me to the ground. It hurt so bad, the pain kept radiating up my spine, that I almost couldn't move. Then, before I knew it, everyone started to pelt me with bricks and rocks. I should have died that night. Everything was in place, and I was so near the end. But like a guardian angel, my Mutter found me and came fighting through the crowd. They let her through, I suppose they figured she was there to join in 'bringing down the demon'. She then made her way to me, covered me with her body, and yelled, 'Leave him alone! He's only a child!'. Luckily my Mutter was a pretty well respected woman around there, or else she probably would have been taken down with me. They kept yelling back to her at how I was a demon and needed to be stopped, and she kept trying to assure them it wasn't the case. They were not in the mind set to listen though. But, in the end, they did respect her wishes, just demanded answers. 'You'll get your answers, but not tonight', she said. My Vater then came running to me and helped remove the stake. I cried and grasped onto my Mutter's clothes as he pulled it out. She then cradled me in her arms and they took me home. After I healed up, which took months... I never wandered again. It wasn't until I moved here, that I actually felt safe again."

Kitty had no idea what to say. How could this have ever happened to such a sweet guy? How could he possibly be so friendly now, but have gone through something so horrific as a child? She tried to find words to say, "Kurt... I... had no idea all of that happened to you." Kitty's eyes started to fill up, and she started to cry.

Kurt grew very concerned, this was what he was afraid would happen. He didn't want Kitty to feel sorry for him. Kurt put his hands up to her face as he used his fingers to brush her tears away. "Hey, hey, don't you cry, Kätzchen. Please don't cry for me, I'm fine now, you know that."

Kitty put her hand up to Kurt's, "I'm sorry, Kurt. I just can't believe how, well, amazing of a person you are having gone through that. Anyone else would have been finished with the world. But not you. Why is this?"

Kurt responded, "I guess... I just don't blame those people for what they did. It was horrible, yes, but they acted on what they thought was right. They were very religious people, and thought I was a demon. It was only natural that they did what they did. I can't blame them, I can't be mad at them..."

"Wow, I never would have thought about it like that. But still... you are truly amazing Kurt." Kurt managed to smile at Kitty, something she hadn't seen since before the conversation had started. "Do... you have any scars from that night?"

Kurt answered, "Ja, I've got a lot of them, they're just covered with fur. But, this is my worse one." Kurt picked his tail up into his hands and placed the spade of it into Kitty's hand. "Part the fur, you'll see the scar. It's on the other side too." Kitty parted the fur and sure enough, a deep, painful scar stared back at her.

Hearing the story was one thing, but actually seeing the scar was another. This made it real. She didn't know how to handle it, but she tried. "That's so awful..." was all she managed to get out as she gently rubbed her fingers over the scar. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Nein, don't feel sorry for me, Kitty. I have a good life here. There's a reason I don't talk about my past. I like it best when that's where it stays, and my friends don't have to be worried about me. I like just being 'me'. I only told you about it because I trust you, and you wanted to know."

Kitty replied, "I know... I just can't really help it. Now I understand how bad I hurt you that first day. I had no idea... And how I always pull on your tail, have I ever hurt you? I didn't know that happened to you... I never would have..."

Kurt interrupted her, "Kitty, it's ok. Trust me. I understand why you were afraid when we first met. And I wasn't going to stop until you saw the real me, and it worked! And the tail thing, don't worry, you never hurt me. It's obviously a very sensitive area to me, but like I've said, I trust you. It doesn't bother me at all. Probably the only person really I don't mind doing it, too."

Kitty laughed, "Yeah, I remember you totally got mad at Scott that one time!"

Kurt replied, "Ja, that was totally uncalled for!" The two giggled together, which felt really good. This is what Kurt wanted, he didn't want anything to change just because he told Kitty his story. "Kitty, please promise me something? Promise me that things aren't going to change between us just because I told you this, ok?"

Kitty smiled as she realized her friend was truly alright, "I promise. I'm sorry I got worked up. It's just like, a shock, you know?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I know. Also... don't tell anyone about what I told you, ok? Not even Rogue... I don't want anyone else to know."

Kitty grabbed his hand. "I promise Kurt, I'll never tell anyone."

Kurt grinned, "Thanks Kitty. You're the best."

* * *

AN: So glad you all are enjoying it so far! :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and feel like it's probably my best so far. As far as Kurt's past goes, I played off what Evo gives you a little and just kind of went with it. Let me know what you think, please review! :)


	8. Trouble

It was morning now at the X-avior institute and the students were just waking from their long night's sleep to get prepared for the coming school day. Kurt, as usual, was very reluctant to get up. He hated the mornings. He hated to get out of bed. The beeping alarm, however, started to really get to him so he reluctantly switched off his alarm and crawled out of bed. For some reason, the mornings always had him so tired, perhaps it was because he was naturally a night dweller. He stumbled across his room until he got to his dresser to obtain a change of clothes for his morning shower. Showers were always another thing he kind of dreaded, as since he was covered in fur, it took him ages to get it all dry.

On his way to the bathroom he ran into Kitty, who also wasn't really a morning person. The two seemed to wake up a little more, however, after having ran into each other. "Guten Morgen, Kätzchen."

Kitty giggled, "Good morning, Kurt. So, back to school today... but like, what a weekend, huh?"

Kurt smiled, "Ja, sure was. I can't believe how much has happened since Friday."

Kitty replied, "Me too! It was amazing." Kitty looked around to make sure no one was around, and gave Kurt a quick kiss. "And Kurt... this is like, the last I'm going to talk about it, but thanks for telling me your story last night. It meant a lot to me, as I know it was really hard for you to do."

Kurt gently grinned, "You're welcome Kitty. Anything for you." He took his three fingered hand and gently placed it upon Kitty's cheek.

"Aww, thanks Kurt!" Kitty paused. "Well, I've like, gotta go get ready. I'll see you at breakfast!"

After Kurt took his shower and blow-dried himself, he headed downstairs for breakfast. He sat down to eat with the rest of the mutants, which consisted of Kitty, Evan, Jean, and Scott, and tried to join in on the current conversation. Evan said as Kurt was taking his seat, "Yeah, it's so unfair! Why do they do that?"

Kurt inquired, "Do what, Evan?"

Evan replied, "Give homework on the weekends, it's so lame. You know what else I could have been doing this past weekend?"

Kurt laughed, "No way you could have had THAT much homework, Evan. I got all of mine done on Friday."

Evan started to rub the back of his head in a guilty like posture, "Well, I guess I have gotten behind in some of my work... but having weekend work made it even harder to catch up, man!"

Jean stated, "Evan, you're behind in your study's again? You know better... you know what almost happened last time."

Kurt added, "Ja, they almost sent you back home. You know we would hate to see you leave..."

Evan snarkily replied, "Oh, whatever. It's not like I'm not getting it done. Better late than never, right? Forget I mentioned it..." The mutants just shrugged figuring it was his problem, not theirs. Evan was always one not to listen, and after while, they learned that it wasn't really worth trying.

After breakfast the mutants all made their way to school, with the exception of Jean and Scott who were now graduated. They still dreaded going to school, as even though it had been a long time since mutants were exposed, there still lingered a prejudice towards them. They all went their separate ways, except for Kitty and Kurt, who stayed with each other until they got to the door. Kitty said, "So, first day at school as a couple. Too bad we're keeping a low profile or we could walk each other to class."

Kurt was really starting to wish this wasn't such a secret, but as long as Kitty wanted to keep it quiet, he was willing to as well. "Ja, but it's ok Kitty. I'll see you after school. Bis später!"

Kurt was sitting in first period which was Chemistry. Chemistry wasn't one of his favorite subjects, but it wasn't his least favorite either. He sat at his desk with his arms crossed over the top of it, with his head laying on his arms like a rock. He was bored, and his mind kept wandering to Kitty. He just wanted for the school day to be over so he could go back to the institute and spend the day with her. Well, after homework of course. He tried to wipe his mind clear so he could at least learn something. He started to listen to the lecture.

"These here are acids. There are strong acids and weak acids. What makes strong acids "strong" is that they completely dissociate when mixed with water. Weak acids, on the other hand, do not. These over here, on the other hand, are bases. There too are strong bases and weak bases, for the same reason as the acids. When you mix an acid and a base, you get a neutralization reaction. The exact point at which they are completely neutralized is called the 'point of neutralization' or 'equivalence point". The process of adding one to the other to obtain the point of neutralization is called titration." The bell rang, which was always followed by cheering students happy to escape their hour of "torture". "Alright class, don't forget to read section 8.1 in your texts and to turn in your set of chemical equations next class."

As Kurt was leaving class, he tried to recall what he had just learned and realized just how much he must have missed. "Ah, Kurt, man, what are you doing? This isn't like you..." He then made a stop to his locker to retrieve his Algebra book for his next class. On his way there, he caught the sight of Kitty. At first he was really excited to see her, but then he realized she was talking to someone. It was her ex-boyfriend, and much despised member of the brotherhood, Lance. What could he want, he wondered? He was too far to hear anything, and he didn't want Kitty to think he was getting into her business, so he just hoped for everything to be ok and made his way to class, knowing he'd have a chance to talk to her at lunch to make sure everything was alright.

Kitty was just as confused about what was happening. On her way to class she had bumped into him in the hall, which was followed by him informing her that he had actually been looking for her. Kitty was wondering what he wanted, fearing that it was about their previous, and long dead, relationship. Unfortunately, she was right. He tried to coax her, "Come on, Kitty! I don't think we gave each other enough of a chance. We quit too soon! What do you say? What to be my girlfriend again?"

Kitty was trying to keep herself from getting noticeably angry with him, and to also control her awkwardness about the situation, so she simply said, "Um... I'm sorry Lance, but I'm like... seeing someone right now."

This took Lance by surprise, as for whatever reason, he just assumed she would always be there if he had ever changed his mind. "What, you are? Who?" He was clearly irritated. Kitty knew that Lance was capable of a dangerous temper, so she kept on guard.

"Why do you want to know?"

This comment really infuriated him. Who was she to question him? "Because I want to know... what's the big deal?"

Kitty was quickly losing control, and quickly snapped back, "Because it's, like, none of your business! We had our chance, and you blew it! It's too late now, I'm sorry Lance..."

Lance retorted, "You think I'm just going to let this go?" He was sure that he was going to find out who took 'his' Kitty away from him.

"Lance, I don't have time for this... I need to get to class." She quickly turned and made her way down the hall to her next class, the fearful thoughts of everything that had just happened flooding her mind. All she knew was that she couldn't wait until she got to lunch and could talk to Kurt about everything that just happened. Not just for her relief, but for his and her own safety.

After class she was finally on her way to lunch. As she walked through the cafeteria doors, she immediately looked around for Kurt. She then spotted him in the lunch line, and quickly joined him. "Hey, Kurt!"

As she got into line, Kurt noticed her worried expression right away. "Hey, Kitty. Are you alright?"

Kitty nervously rubbed her arm and gazed down at the floor. "No... I'm not. I ran into Lance a little while ago."

Kurt replied, not surprised as he had seen them in the hall earlier. "Ja... I saw you two talking on my way to class. I was worried... I know how he can get sometimes."

"Well... you unfortunately had reason to be... He was asking me about getting back together with him, and when I told him I was already seeing someone, he like, totally flipped out!"

Kurt quickly grew concerned. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Kitty replied. "No, he didn't hurt me... But he did say that he wasn't going to let this go. I didn't tell him about you, but he's not going to give up until he figures it out. I'm a little scared Kurt... I don't want him to hurt anyone."

Kurt tried to comfort her. "Kitty, I'm not going to let that happen. Hopefully he'll just drop it, but if he bothers you again, I'll handle it. Don't worry. You know I'd never let anything happen to you."

Kitty questioned him, extremely thankful for his nobility but understandably a little skeptical, "Are you sure? I don't mean to doubt you, but he's like... pretty strong. His power is incredible... I just don't want you to get hurt."

Kurt smiled, not taking any offense to her well founded questioning. "He may be strong, but I'm far more cunning! In some ways, that's even better. Don't you worry about me, Kätzchen, just keep yourself safe." The two then continued to the cashier to pay for their lunch and made their way to the table with the rest of their friends. Kitty could only hope that Kurt was right, in that possibly, it would all just be dropped. But somehow, she didn't believe it was going to be that easy.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! I had to update this chapter as having Amanda in it just didn't fit anywhere else in my story, so I decided to drop it as it didn't really make any sense (and was keeping me from continuing as I didn't know how to fit her in). Plus, the whole situation just seemed too... fake I guess. Still sorry for the chemistry lesson... I kept the entire first part of the chapter the same. lol . I hope you enjoyed this re-done chapter, and I promise to have the next one up really soon! :)


	9. I'm There For You

It was later that day that everyone had gotten home from school and were in their separate rooms doing their very much dreaded schoolwork. Kurt had finished fairly quickly and headed over to Kitty's room to see how she was doing. He was still very worried for her after her encounter with Lance earlier at school. He knew very well that Lance wasn't usually one to drop things once he had his mind set, which at times, could be very dangerous. So, he figured it couldn't hurt to check on her and see how she was doing. Once he got to her room, he quietly knocked on her door, and to Kurt's surprise, she didn't answer. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, he heard the muffled and angry sound of Kitty's voice. Kurt then asked concernedly through the door, "Kitty? Are you alright?"

"Come in", is all he heard from her, her voice sounding very tired and frustrated. He slowly entered the room. Kitty was sitting up in her bed, on the phone and clearly frustrated. Not only could this be told from her tone and irritated expression, but it could also be told from the various objects that were thrown around the room. Kitty had a surprisingly bad temper, and when she was upset, she tended to hurl around objects within her reach. All Kurt could do at the moment was take a seat on her bed and listen to the remainder of the conversation, which at this point, he pretty much figured was with Lance. "Well, you're just going to have to deal with it!... Because it's none of your business, that's why!... You know what? You're just a creep! I don't know what I ever saw in you!" With that, Kitty hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. Kurt flinched slightly as the loud crash was sharp to his sensitive ears. Kitty then immediately threw herself into Kurt's chest as she started to cry. "Ugh! Why won't he just leave me alone?"

Kurt replied, his tone thick with concern, "That's how he is... you know that. He refuses to drop anything."

"Yeah, well, I really just wish he'd stop it already. Enough is enough, you know?"

Kurt comfortingly rubbed her back with his hand and responded, "Maybe you should talk to the professor. Maybe he can do something about this?"

Kitty answered, her voice filled with frustration, "No, it's like, too embarrassing. I really don't want to get anyone else involved."

"But Kitty, I'm really concerned about you."

Kitty then clenched Kurt's shirt in her fists as she continued to talk to his chest. "It's not me I'm worried about, Kurt. I'm more worried about you. He seems pretty determined to find out who 'stole' me from him. He can be dangerous..."

With Kitty's last statement, he took Kitty's chin in his hands and positioned him so she was looking him in the eyes. He then used his other hand to remove the tears from her tear-stained cheeks. "Hey, don't you worry about me, Kätzchen. I'll be fine. Just worry about keeping you safe, alright? As long as I'm around, I will not let him hurt you. I promise that. And me? He doesn't scare me. He may be stronger, but I'm far smarter than him! It's not always the strong one that wins, remember."

Kitty smiled. She still felt uneasy, but Kurt had made her feel a little better about the situation. She even managed to laugh at the last thing he had said. "Yeah, he's really not smart at all. He's like, just a big dumb brute. What did I ever see in him? I feel so stupid..."

"Hey, don't say that. I know he can be an alright guy, well... sometimes, and that's the guy you had feelings for. Unfortunately, he has a dangerous temper, and that's what gets him into trouble. Never say you are stupid, because nothing could be further from the truth."

Kitty laughed, "Well, actually, I never said I 'was' stupid, I said I 'felt' stupid. You trying to tell me something, Kurt?"

Kurt felt a sudden feeling of awkwardness take over him and started to blush slightly. "Well, I.. you know I would never..."

Kitty laughed as she tackled her beloved blue friend onto the bed. "Oh! Come on, elf! I'm like, just trying to ease the tension a little!" She then encompassed Kurt in a tight embrace. "I don't know what I would ever do without you! I hope you know how much you mean to me. Really, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and answered, "I think I have an idea." He then lifted his head off of the bed and gave her a gentle kiss. He then reciprocated her embrace by putting his arms gently around her waist. "I love you Kitty. God help anyone who ever even tries to lay a hand on you."

She couldn't help but blush, and she had to admit that she felt the safest she had ever felt in her life. She knew Kurt meant every word, too. "I love you too, Kurt." She then laid her chin down on Kurt's chest, with her eyes still on his. He started to rub her back again in that very comforting way, when she, in a sort of, but not intended flirtatious fashion, started to run her fingers through his soft, flowing indigo hair. "So, wonder what tomorrow's going to bring? I know he's going to stir up trouble, I just know it..."

"And I'll be there to stop him. No worries, Kitty. Just try to relax," He said as he flashed his signature carefree grin her way. He hated that Kitty was so tense. She was far too beautiful to have such a dismal expression upon her face, he thought, and nothing hurt him more than when a dear friend of his was hurting, especially Kitty. All he could do was try to think of something the two of them could do to unwind a little. He then suggested, "Hey, why don't we go and do something? It's still fairly early. I think you could definitely use some time to forget all of this a little bit. It's your choice, what do you want to do?"

Kitty smiled at the suggestion and took the time to think about it. "Hmmm, well... would you, like, be up to getting some ice cream? There's a little place that I just love that always makes me feel so much better when I'm down. We could go there."

"Wunderbar! Let's go, then!" Kurt quickly sprung out of bed, and then offered Kitty his hand. "We could get a ride, or, we can go express! That is, if you feel up to it? I know my teleporting is hard on you... but it should only be about two teleportations, so I think you'll be alright."

Kitty assured her worried friend, "I'll be fine, Kurt. But, don't you need to know where it is?"

Kurt didn't want to tell Kitty how he knew what cozy ice cream shop she was talking about, but he had a pretty good idea. He had been there several times in the past with Amanda. "It's the Ice Cream Cottage, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I just didn't know you knew it? I have to admit, I didn't even know you liked ice cream all that much."

Kurt laughed, "Of course! I just don't eat it very often. I've been to this shop a few times before, and I agree, it's the perfect place to go tonight."

Kitty smiled. After Kurt activated his image inducer, the two discretely teleported their way to their much needed ice cream filled retreat.

After only a few minutes, the two mutants had arrived at their destination. The Ice Cream Cottage was just that, a tiny, cozy little cottage situated on top of a hill. It was even a little reminiscent of a ginger bread house, which in a way, was fitting based on their specialty. With the wooden benches and glider outside of the shop for people to enjoy their ice cream cones, this place truly did have a comforting, 'homey' feel. The perfect place to bring a sad friend that needed some cheering up.

As the two entered, they were quite delighted that the place wasn't very busy. The only other customers there were two families. One family had only one child, and were already at a table, and the other family had three children, two girls and one boy, and were ahead of them ordering in line. They couldn't help but smile at watching the childrens' fascination with all of the different types of ice cream that were available to them. The store was always sure to have varieties that were a favorite amongst children such as 'dirt and worms', 'cotton candy', 'rainbow', and 'cookie dough'. The little boy, naturally, wanted the 'dirt and worms' and laughed as his sisters' clearly showed their disgust. One of the girls went with the generic chocolate flavor, while her sister went with the cotton candy variety, after taking a while to decide. The father, concerned with how long his children had taken, turned to Kurt and Kitty to apologize. "I'm very sorry it's taking them so long. You know kids, they never quite know what they want!"

The two just smiled, and Kurt responded, "Ah, it's alright. We're in no hurry. Really!" It only took the family a few more minutes and the two were ready to order. Kurt had decided on 'cookies and cream', while Kitty had decided to get the 'raspberry cheesecake'. Kurt's was in the style of an ice-cream sundae, while Kitty went with the more popular cone. After Kurt paid for the two, they went to take their seat.

Another thing that made the Ice Cream Cottage special were the laminated game tables you took a seat at. You could sit at a booth with either Chess or Checkers, and enjoy a game as you ate. While Kurt was fairly good at and enjoyed Chess, Kitty didn't know how to play so they decided to sit and enjoy a game of Checkers as they talked. It wasn't long before Kurt was winning. He was a natural when it came to anything intellectual, and as Kitty soon found out, there is a lot of strategy behind what always seemed to her as a fairly mindless game. Kitty exclaimed, "Wow, I like, totally stink at this!"

Kurt smiled at her, and tried to ease her frustration in herself, "No, you've just got to concentrate. You've really got to think of ways to manipulate your opponent. Make them move exactly where you want them to."

"Uh... I guess? But, how do you do that?"

Kurt chuckled, "It's easy. Intimidation, mostly. You've just got to choose your moves carefully and make your opponent afraid. You will find that eventually, you can get them exactly where you want them."

Kitty smirked and responded, "So, it's a trick?"

Kurt laughed. "No, not a trick. Strategy!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, here's what I think about your strategy..." She then playfully swept the board clean of the pieces, officially ending their game.

Kurt played along. "Hey! What was that for?"

Kitty smiled. "I thought you were getting a little too cocky. You needed that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kurt then took a napkin off of the table, balled it up, and threw it towards Kitty.

"Hey! Oh, it's on, now!" She then took the same balled up napkin, threw it, and laughed hysterically as it ricocheted off of his head. "Gotcha!" Immediately after, she felt something coil around her leg. Kurt carefully pulled her under the table using his hologram hidden tail, and quickly started a tickle assault from under the booth. Kitty couldn't control her laughter, and in her struggle, accidentally kicked him a few times. Kurt didn't mind though, as he knew the two were having fun, despite how childish it may have seemed. This is exactly what they needed, to be able to let go for a little while. Kurt was mindful not to tickle her for long, as that was a game that could quickly end in irritation if carried on long enough. He then helped her up, and the two tried not to think of the fact that everyone in there was probably staring at them.

"Ah, see what you get! 'The Fuzzy One' doesn't quit until he wins!"

Kitty laughed, "Oh? You think you've won?"

"Of course I have!"

"Oh, just you wait!" She then turned to the back of the room where she saw that they had an old fashioned jukebox. She quickly ran up to the jukebox, planning her revenge. Kurt waited at the table, patiently, to see what exactly she was going to do. She then deposited a few coins and made a selection, sending an evil grin in Kurt's direction. The song "Who let the dogs out" then came on out of the speakers. She knew very well, if there was a song that Kurt couldn't stand more than anything, it was this one. And now, he had to sit through the 3 minutes of agony.

Kurt playfully shouted, "No... No! Anything but that!"

Kitty laughed maniacally. "So, do you still win?"

Kurt lowered his head, admitting defeat. "I guess not. Well played, Kätzchen! I underestimated you." The two continued to laugh and banter for about an hour, probably much to the dismay of the family that was still sharing the shop with them. But they didn't care, they were truly enjoying themselves. The time went by so quickly, and although the two really weren't ready to leave, it was then 7:00 and they knew they'd be expected home at the institute for dinner, regardless of the fact that they'd already spoiled their appetite.

After the two walked outside, it was a matter of minutes before they were back at the institute. They went to dinner shortly after their return, although they certainly didn't eat much. Luckily, meals at the institute were so hectic, that their lack of appetite went completely unnoticed. Soon after dinner, they decided to call it an early night, and they were both preparing to head to bead. They both knew that whatever the following day would bring, it would most likely be emotionally, and possibly physically draining, so they had best get their rest.

Kurt walked Kitty to her room, which is something he had just recently made routine. He kissed her on her head and said, "Good night, Kitty. Please, sleep well."

She smiled and replied, "I will Kurt. Thank you for everything."

"Hey, no problem. What are friends for?" They then shared one last goodnight kiss, and they both went to bed to get a good night's rest.

* * *

A/N: Long time no see, everyone! Sorry it took me ages to get this updated. I've had serious problems getting motivated, and I wouldn't want to write something just to get it updated. Without being inspired, it wouldn't be any good to read. :P So please, I hope you forgive me for taking so long! I am definitely close to getting this finished, but it's still going to be a few more chapters. Please review to help keep me motivated! It helps a lot to know people are reading and enjoying this story! Oh, and if you didn't know, the chapter before this one I edited a few months back. I took Amanda out of it, I just couldn't figure out what to do with her. I think that little 'blip' in my writing had something to do with my loss of motivation. But, i think it's back on track and I hope to get the next chapter up this week! Thank you! :D


	10. Confrontation

The sun rose once again to bring a new day to the institute of gifted youngsters. This morning, however, came much to the dismay of Kitty and Kurt, who were dreading what the day had in store for them. The two mutants had barely slept, with their minds flooded with constant worry of what would come of Kitty's encounter with Lance.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Kurt's alarm sounded. The persistent beeping took a few minutes to even wake the exhausted Nightcrawler, despite his sensitive ears. Once he had awoken, he was certainly in no hurry to greet the day. He proceeded to throw his thick pillow over his head to drown out the roaring of his alarm clock. He mumbled from under his pillow, "Ach, how is it morning already?" He continued to moan and groan until the alarm had finally become too much for him to handle. With a pound of his fist, he had silenced the irritating racket. He proceeded to stretch and to rub his heavy, tired eyes. He then gathered his clothes, and reluctantly made his way to the bathroom.

After all of the mutants had finished getting ready, they all gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Alongside the lighthearted spirits of all of the other residents in the institute, Kitty and Kurt's somber presence didn't go unnoticed. Evan was the first to speak up to the two gloomy mutants. "Yo, what is it with you two?" Kitty and Kurt both looked towards Evan, knowing he was referring to them. "You two have been down all morning, what's eatin' you?"

Kurt responded, "Oh, it's nothing Evan. We both have a test today, and were up all night studying. Just tired, that's all." Kurt was hoping they'd buy his fib.

Scott chimed in, "Really? That's strange. I don't remember you guys mentioning you had a test."

Kitty replied, trying to convince them of Kurt's unexpected fib, "Yeah, well, it was like, kind of out of the blue."

Scott retorted, "Wait a minute… neither of you share a class. So, what you're saying is that both of you happen to have a short notice test, in different classes, on the same day?"

Kurt laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, and awkwardly replied, "Ja… strange, huh?" Scott simply raised an eye brow in suspicion, and then the interrogation ceased. Breakfast continued on, albeit a little awkwardly.

* * *

Finally, after a morning that seemed to last an eternity, the mutants made their way to school. Kitty and Kurt waited until the others were out of sight, and exchanged a few words with each other. Kurt was the first to speak, sensing Kitty's uneasiness. "Hey, it'll be ok. If Lance bothers you, just remember I won't be far."

Moving her gaze to the ground, Kitty responded, "I'm more worried about you, Kurt…"

Kurt picked up her chin and smiled, "Hey, what'd I tell you before? I'll be fine. He's not going to get the best of either of us. We'll come out of this alright, you'll see." That seemed to put Kitty a little more at ease. Kurt then gave Kitty a hug of encouragement, and the two went on their way.

It was now lunch hour at Bayville High, and thus far, it had been an ordinary day. With no run-ins with Lance as of yet, the two thought they may just avoid conflict altogether. Little did they know that Lance was completely prepared to confront Kitty and to try his hardest to pry the information out of her. He simply had to wait for her to arrive.

As Kitty made her way to lunch, she made a brief stop to deposit her books into her locker. She had no way of knowing what Lance had in store for her, especially since she had let her guard down slightly after the so-far-uneventful day. Even after noticing the hall was already becoming deserted, it didn't seem to affect the young mutant. After depositing her books and shutting her locker, the oblivious Kitty turned around, only to be met with a furious Lance Alvers aggressively pinning her against the locker. In the intensity and fear of the moment, she was unable to make herself phase. She simply gazed at her attacker's anger ridden eyes in fear.

Lance started to shout, "Look Kitty, I didn't want it to come to this, but I've had it. You could have just told me what I wanted to know, but you've chosen to make this difficult. I gave you plenty of chances! Now, tell me, who's taking you from me? Who is it?!" With his fury the lockers started to rattle and quiver. Kitty didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe she was actually afraid. She knew Lance was capable of a temper, but she had no idea he'd go to the level of actually attacking her. Just then, both the most relieving and dreaded voice came to her ears.

"Alvers, you better let her go," ordered the thickly accented, angered voice.

Lance turned his head to see a furious Kurt Wagner, bracing to fight. He retorted, "Oh yeah? And what exactly are you going to do about it? I'm not leaving until I find out what I want to know." He turned once more to Kitty. "Now tell me, who is it?!"

"It's me, Alvers." Kurt replied, anger thick in his voice. "It's me you want. Let her go!"

Kitty shouted, fearing Kurt's safety, "Kurt, no!"

Lance then lashed out at Kitty once again, squeezing her shoulders in anger, "What?! This freak?! You'd pick him over me?!" The whole hall started to tremor as his rage grew. In an instant, Kurt teleported to them and attempted to pull Lance off of Kitty. While Kurt wasn't actually strong enough to overpower him, his intervention was enough to infuriate Lance into redirecting his attack onto him, abandoning Kitty. Kurt, keeping Kitty's and the rest of the school's safety in mind, grabbed onto Lance and teleported him to another location.

Kitty, overwhelmed by what just occurred, dropped to the floor and started to cry into her hands. "Please Kurt… please be safe." After she got herself together, she ran to recruit help from her fellow x-men, fearing Kurt was in trouble.

* * *

*BAMF*

Two miles out into the surrounding forests of Bayville, came the two mutants in a puff of sulfur and brimstone. Lance shoved Kurt off of him and began yelling, "What? Where did you take us?"

Kurt replied, still stern and full of anger, "Relax. We're just in the forest. I couldn't risk you hurting anyone."

Lance snarled, "Oh yeah? Too bad I can still hurt you." Lance then started to blast a tremor in Kurt's direction. Kurt quickly teleported, grabbed Lance, and started to teleport him rapidly around the forest. He remembered how his teleportation was enough to disorient others with just a few successive teleports, so he figured he'd be able to easily incapacitate Lance. After about 15 teleports, which was even enough to start to wear out Kurt, he threw Lance to the ground. Lance did indeed collapse, and started to vomit. It had certainly taken a toll on his system.

Kurt snapped, "Don't you ever try to hurt Kitty again, do you hear me?!"

After a few moments, Lance had already started to recover. With a wipe of his chin, he snapped back at Kurt, "You will never have Kitty!" He then sent a violent tremor throughout the entire forest, so large that Kurt could not escape from it. Kurt was first knocked off of his feet, and then pounded and covered with large chunks of earth hurled up by Lance. He finally silenced his tremors, satisfied with his work. Looking towards the heap of rubble, in which Kurt was buried, Lance started to laugh. "You seriously thought you could beat me? What a joke. Don't you see? You'll never be good enough for Kitty. You can't even protect her. You're nothing but a pathetic weakling."

Just then, the chunks of earth started to fall away, as Kurt struggled to push his way through. Finally, albeit weakly, Kurt was standing up from the rubble, now in his true form, as the tremors had smashed his image inducer. Kurt spoke through his pain, both physical and emotional, "I may be weaker than you physically, but I can give Kitty more than you ever could."

Lance retorted, "Yeah right. What can you, a deformed, weak, freak of a mutant, give to Kitty that I can't?"

Kurt cringed. He had been called a lot of hurtful things in his life, but deformed had to be the most painful insult he had gotten to date. No... He wasn't going to let Lance get the best of him, especially not with mere words. Kurt continued, "Love. Compassion. Happiness. All things that you, Lance, did not bring her. She fears and despises you. How can you not see that? While me, the one of demonic appearance, she adores. It's not about appearance or strength, it's about how you make someone feel. I love her… What about you? Can you honestly say you love Kitty?"

Lance, his temper cooled slightly, responded, "Of course I love her."

"No you don't. You love the way she makes you feel. You don't really care about her. Not in the way I do. You can't possibly love someone, and treat them the way you do." Surprisingly, Lance continued to stand there and listen to Kurt's sharp words. "Kitty is happy. I can see it in her eyes. I can feel it through her touch and hear it through her words. Would you really want to ruin her happiness? If you truly loved her, Lance, you'd let her go…"

Lance took a moment to absorb Kurt's words. Then, seemingly admitting defeat, he grabbed his backpack and started to walk out of the forest. He turned once more to Kurt, and muttered, "Be good to her, Kurt." He then continued on his way.

Kurt smiled, knowing deep down, just maybe, Lance actually did love Kitty. And he couldn't be more thankful that he had finally let her go.

* * *

A/N: Sooo, um, it's been a while. Hey there! :) Sorry it took me, wow... over a year to get this chapter up. I got really busy with school, and writing fanfiction slipped out of my mind for a while. But I really want to finish this story. I've invested far too much into it, and people seem to be enjoying it. I really hope, that this chapter was worth the wait. :) Please review! Only 1 or 2 more chapters to go!


End file.
